Fireworks: A Troigan One-Shot
by Team Anonymouse
Summary: Yet another insanity created by man. Enjoy.


**This is a Troian/Keegan story I wrote based on an interview I saw about their first kiss. However, even though it's based on that, this story is a work of fiction that doesn't represent their true feelings. I'm just a crazy fangirl who felt the need to write this story for no apparent reason.**

* * *

Keegan was stretched out on his bed in his dark room, staring up at the ceiling. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was a big day; he was filming an important scene with Troian, and he couldn't get it out of his mind.

He had nothing against Troian, of course. Quite the opposite, in fact. He loved hanging out with her on set, talking and laughing. But tomorrow, they were taking their on-screen relationship to the next level. Because Spencer and Toby were going to be sharing their first kiss.

_What if I screw it up? _Keegan thought worriedly. _Maybe I'll be a really terrible kisser, and Troian will never want to talk to me again._

Okay. That was definitely the worst-case scenario. Still, there were so many things that could go wrong.

Keegan sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. He wished there was some way to shut off his brain for a little while. Not getting any sleep certainly wasn't helping anything.

* * *

Troian woke up on the morning of The Kiss with an extremely stuffy nose. Feeling her forehead, she was dismayed to find that it was burning hot.

_I can't be sick today!_ she thought desperately. _Poor Keegan, I'm sure he doesn't want to deal with something like this._

Coughing and sneezing, Troian dragged herself out of bed to go find some medicine. A pale figure with a bright red nose and dead-looking eyes stared back at her as she passed a mirror. "Ugh," she groaned.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The set was prepared and the crew was almost all in their places. Keegan and Troian were standing off to the side, awaiting further directions.

To Keegan's surprise, Troian pulled out an apple and began munching on it. She seemed thoroughly unconcerned with what was about to happen.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked Keegan.

"To be honest, I'm nervous," Keegan confessed. "Excited, but nervous."

"It'll be fine," Troian assured him. "Trust me." _Besides, _she thought. _If anyone should be worried it's me. I'm probably going to pass out mid-scene._

"I don't want to mess it up," Keegan said. "I've never kissed a girl – on-screen, that is – and something tells me this isn't quite the same thing."

"Just immerse yourself in your character. Kiss me how you think Toby would kiss Spencer in this moment. That will make it much easier," Troian said.

Keegan nodded, glad that he had Troian. Her calm, confident demeanor seemed to be rubbing off on him.

"Thanks, Troian," he said.

"Anytime," she replied. "Now, do you know where I could find some Kleenex?"

* * *

This was it. The moment had finally arrived. They'd done the scene, said all their lines perfectly, and now they had to kiss.

Troian, as Spencer, was tilting her head to the side. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but it closed as Keegan began to approach her.

_It's just Troian, _he reminded himself. _You're just acting._

So why was his heart beating a mile a minute?

Keegan leaned down slightly and softly pressed his lips to Troian's. And immediately, it was like fireworks were exploding in his mind. They burst into a myriad of colors and sent flames of fire burning through his veins.

Soon, they broke apart, and Troian looked up at Keegan with her deep brown eyes, her forehead resting against his.

"I was… not expecting that," she said.

"Me neither," Keegan replied. Now he was certain that he wasn't just acting. Because even though the kiss itself wasn't unexpected, the feeling he got when their lips met definitely was.

* * *

They did the scene a few more times until everyone was satisfied with the result. "That's a wrap!" the director called. "Good work, you two."

"High five!" Keegan said with a grin, holding up his hand. Troian laughed and slapped her palm against his.

"So tell me: how bad was it?" she asked as they began to leave the set.

"It wasn't bad at all," Keegan answered honestly.

"You've got to be kidding," Troian said. "I was so lightheaded I don't know how I managed to stay standing, and my nose started dripping during that one take…"

"Troian," Keegan said firmly. "It was fine. It was very nice, actually."

Troian still looked skeptical, so Keegan changed the subject. "So, how long do you think this Spencer and Toby thing is going to last?"

"Not that long. Until the end of the season at the most," Troian said. "People will get tired of it quickly and they'll change it up."

"You have so little faith in us!" Keegan said teasingly.

"What, you think it'll last more than just a few episodes?" Troian said.

"Sure," Keegan said confidently. "Our characters have bonded, we've bonded ourselves. How could they get rid of this so soon?"

"All right, but when we break up in the season finale, don't say I didn't warn you," Troian said.

They fell into a long silence, during which Keegan contemplated asking Troian the question that had been on his mind since they first started filming that day. At last, he took a deep breath.

"Troian, can I ask you something?" he said.

"You mean besides the question you just asked me?" Troian said. "Go ahead."

"Did you feel them?" Keegan blurted out.

Troian stopped walking and turned to look directly at Keegan. "Feel what?" she said.

"When we kissed," Keegan explained. "Did you feel them?"

"You mean the fireworks?" Troian said quietly, and Keegan nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Keegan felt a rush of elation. That had to mean _something. _"So what do they mean?" he wondered aloud.

"I guess they mean that our connection runs deeper than we thought it did," Troian answered.

"Then where do we go from here?"

"Where do we go?" Troian repeated. "There's nowhere we can go. In my opinion – and I think you'll agree with me – it's too risky to take our off-screen relationship further."

"But I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering what could have been," Keegan said.

"I don't like it any more than you, but you know as well as I do how many things could go wrong. It's probably best if we keep everything the way it is now."

Keegan sighed. Sometimes he wished Troian wasn't so reasonable and levelheaded. "You're right," he said reluctantly.

"Hey," Troian said, taking Keegan's hand. "I didn't want to say anything before, but now that we've had this discussion… I really hope Spencer and Toby stay together for a long time. Then we can sort of be romantically involved through them, can't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we can," Keegan said. He smiled and gently squeezed Troian's hand. "And I don't think those fireworks are going to be ending anytime soon."


End file.
